poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat the Organization
This is how (Ansem the Wise and the others find the closest ledge to Kingdom Hearts) Ansem the Wise: This spot should do. (Ansem sets the device down) Mickey: What's this gadget for? Ansem the Wise: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data. Optimus: Not sure I get it. Ansem the Wise: I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all...Hearts are unpredictable. (He starts up the device, which shoots a steady beam at the moon. Our heroes enter the Proof of Existence. The room feels like a graveyard, and all but three of the gravestones are damaged. They enter one of them and end up in Havoc's Divide. They look up to Kingdom Hearts and see a beam connected to it) Sora: What's that? Riku: It's the King, Optimus, Zig, Marina, Sharko and DiZ---I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry. (Sora and Ryan nods. They start to leave, but Luxord appears, separating Sora and Ryan from the rest of the group. He snaps his fingers and large cards rise and cover Their friend's The cards spin around them. Luxord snaps his fingers again, and the cards fly away, with Sora and Ryan's friends missing) Sora & Ryan: You! Luxord: I'd rather we just skip the formalities. The first to run out of time is the loser. (Sora and Ryan fights a time battle with Luxord) Luxord: You play the game quite well. (Sora and Ryan slashes their Keyblade and runs at Luxord for a final blow. Luxord surrounds himself with cards. Sora slashes right through the cards, slicing them in half, and striking Luxord) Luxord: How could you...Roxas... Ranyx... Sora: That's SORA! Ryan: And RYAN! (Luxord fades away. The cards fly back in and return his friends) Kairi: You okay? Sora: Yeah! No worries. Let's keep moving. (They return to the Proof of Existence) Riku: I can sense Saïx. He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too. (They enter Addled Impasse and find Saïx looking up through a large window at Kingdom Hearts. He smiles at them when they enter) Saïx: Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas and Ranyx. (There is a claymore in his hand) Ryan: Seriously!? Sora: That's getting really old! (Donald and Goofy stand in front of him) Donald: Yeah! He's Sora! Sci-Ryan: And Ryan! (Saïx's claymore becomes super-sharp) Saïx: Different name, same fate. (He thrusts the claymore forward and a wave of vibration shoots forward toward them. Riku runs to cover Kairi, and it send them sliding forward. A barrier forms and they are blocked out. They can only watch at Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight Saïx) Saïx: Do you feel it, the moon's power? Moon, shine down! (After an intense battle, Saïx falls) Saïx: A heart... if I had a heart... (He drops his claymore, which crashes to the floor, and turns toward the window, looking up at the moon) Saïx: Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart? (He reaches out to it as he fades away) Sora: I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas? Ryan: And me with the name Ranyx? Riku: Because, Sora and Ryan. Roxas and Ranyx is your Nobody. Ryan: My... Nobody!? This is madness! I would never turn into a Heatle... Oh...Yeah. Sora: My...Nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart...... Oh, right. Meg: But, you saved me, Ryan. Remember that? Kairi: It was when you came to rescue me, remember? Riku: Xemnas was the one who found Roxas and Ranyx. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody's. That's why Xemnas brought them into the Organization--- But Roxas and Ranyx betrayed them. After that Me and Cody fought them because I thought it would help you wake up. We lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one. (The scene flashes back to the fight. Riku, blindfolded, stands up and walks toward Roxas. He lifts the Oblivion Keyblade and strikes it into the ground next to Roxas. The scene is silent for a moment before Roxas starts to move, startling him. Roxas struggles, grabbing the Keyblade and pulling it out of the ground, slashing at Riku with lightning speed. He leaps away. Roxas gets up and runs toward him with the Keyblade. Riku sends a Dark Firaga spell at Roxas, who blasts through it and continues his attack. He dodges again) Roxas: Why don't you quit? Riku: Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that. (Roxas looks surprised) Roxas: Huh? Get real! Look which one of us is winning. (He places a hand near his mouth with an incredulous look) Riku: So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all. Roxas: What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else! (Roxas throws his hand up and the Oathkeeper flashes into it. He rushes Riku and jumps into the air. Riku dodges again. Roxas swings around and slashes the Keyblade across his arm. Riku flew from Roxas's blow as he slumps, kneeling, to the ground) Roxas: How many times do I have to beat you? Riku: All right. You've left me with no other choice. Roxas: What? Riku: I have to release the power in my heart-- (He stands up) Riku: The dark power that I've been holding back. (He takes off his blindfold and lets it fall to the ground) Riku: Even...if it changes me forever. (He braces himself and cries out, being lifted into the air. Wind flies around his face as dark energy envelopes him. Roxas readies his Keyblades again. The smoke dissipates, revealing Ansem and his Heartless Guardian suspended in midair. Ansem is garbed in the same black cloak. He vanishes suddenly, surprising Roxas. Ansem reappears just a foot away. The Guardian's large muscular arm reaches out and grabs him by the chest. Fear laces the boy's face and he struggles to free himself as the arm lifts him into the air. His legs hang aimlessly and his movement is futile. He drops his Keyblades and they disappear after clanging to the ground. Roxas stops moving) Ansem: I have accepted it. (Later, Ansem stands over the motionless body of Roxas, staring at him. A dark portal appears and he quickly hoods himself as DiZ enters. DiZ looks down at Roxas) Ansem: He could feel Sora. DiZ: Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything. Ansem: If he had met Sora, things might have been different. (The flashback ends) Cody: Maybe we didn't need to fight them after all. I think they left the Organization because...they really wanted to meet you. Ryan: Oh. Ranyx... I hope I could meet him. Sora: Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too. (Riku walks closer to Sora and Ryan and points to their heart. Sora and Ryan points also and looks at Riku, who nods) Riku: All right. Let's go. Meanwhile (They follow him back to the Proof of Existence, and notice that the path ahead is open. They walk up the stairs to Naught's Approach. The beam from Ansem's device is starting to weaken, and it shakes in his hands) Mickey: Ansem? (Ansem laughs) Ansem the Wise: I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing! Mickey: What d'ya mean? Ansem the Wise: The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned---but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas, Ranyx, Meg and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora and Ryan back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora and Ryan was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart. (The device starts to short) Optimus: Ansem! The machine! Ansem the Wise: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen! Mickey: But... Sora: Your Majesty! (Sora's group runs to them) Ansem the Wise: Sora, Ryan, the rest is up to you... And Roxas, Ranyx--- I doubt you can hear me---but...I am sorry. Mickey: Ansem! Ansem the Wise: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says! Mickey: No! (Riku grabs the King's arm) Mickey: Riku! Riku: His heart's decided. We can't change that. (Xemnas appears) Xemnas: I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look---here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic. Ansem the Wise: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are. Xemnas: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared. Ansem the Wise: I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for? Xemnas: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you. Ansem the Wise: Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing---only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant---as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! (Electricity surges through and around the device) Ansem the Wise: We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell! (The machine sparks and explodes. Sora tries to run for Ansem, but is stopped by Riku. Kairi holds on to Mickey. Donald trips as he tries to run in front of Goofy. Light flashes and pushes them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel. Millions of hearts fall around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies dance in the streets. The hearts disappear and Heartless arrive. A heart for every Heartless. A gigantic horde race up the ramp toward the castle. The group wakes up on the floor. Sora sees Riku and his flowing silver hair. He is blindfolded) Sora: Riku? Ryan: Cody? (Riku and Cody gets themselves up) Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! Donald & Goofy: Wow! Kairi: Riku! Meg: Cody! Mickey: Ansem did say "anything could happen"... (Riku looks ahead) Sora: Riku, you gonna take that off? Ryan: And even, you, Brother. Riku: Oh... (Riku and Cody grabs their blindfolds and pulls it from their face. Their eyes are finally opened) Sora: What was that? Mickey: Their eyes couldn't lie. Sora: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh? Ryan: So what was it that you lie, brother? Riku: Ourselves. Sora: Riku... C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own? (Sora and Ryan runs to their friends) Sora: You got friends...like us! (Riku looks at each of them in turn) Riku: Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you. Cody: And I thought that you're suppose to be Princess Celestia's star student, Ryan. Like me, you're not a sap. (He smirks) Sora: Say that again! Ryan: I'm sorry. What was it? (Tons of hearts are flying to Kingdom Hearts, which has taken on a darker look, as if infected. They look down below and see millions of Heartless storming the castle) Donald: Uhhhh-oh! Sora: What should we do, Riku? Riku: We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor. Cody: And Vixyner as well. He's the Organization's 2nd leader and Xemnas' friend. Sora: Right! (Riku whips off his cloak) Riku: C'mon! (Sora nods and they continue. The cloak flies through the air. They enter Ruin and Creation's Passage and battle through the floating platforms. They start to run to the next area) Kairi: Sora! Riku! (Kairi points up at the oddly shaped windows where Heartless are literally pouring inside. They crawl up the hexagonal pathways between the platforms) Riku: There's gonna be no end to this. Sora: Together we can stop 'em! (Maleficent and Pete appear in front of them) Maleficent: Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us! Pete: But there's no way we can take 'em all! Maleficent: I will be sending them after Xemnas. Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself? (Pete thinks about it) Pete: Frankly my dear, I'd rather...RUN! Maleficent: Off with you then! (Pete backs away until he notices Mickey) Pete: Well, if it ain't the boat-boy King. Mickey: Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete! Pete: What, like "abandon ship"? I don't think so! Maleficent: Sora! "Your Majesty"! Do not forget---when I've destroyed them all, this castle shall be mine! Pete: Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know. (Pete rejoins Maleficent) Pete: Bring 'em on! Swiper: This one is for Dora and her world! (They rush into the brawl) Mickey: We gotta hurry. Sora: But... Ryan: Don't, Sora. Mickey: They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan